The Graying Dog
It comes out of nowhere, and no one knows what causes it to appear. Like a curse, it will follow and haunt you, keeping you from enjoying your daily responsibilities, defying your common sentiments of rationality and grounded theories. The creature has been simply dubbed the Graying Dog; this is because from afar, it looks like a large canine. As you would imagine, it walks on all four of its legs and has a bit of a snout, although it doesn’t seem to have a tail whatsoever. Its coat is a pale hue that has no color and it stands around seven or eight feet tall. When it appears to you, it will always seem to be very distant and at first you may not even notice it in the background. Once you do see it, you will notice its artificial looking gait. Its feet barely touch the ground and it rocks indolently from its front to its hind legs as if it was suspended or weighed almost nothing. It stays within your view and will travel back and forth, keeping its eyes on you. I would strongly advise that you ignore it entirely, for the longer you look at the creature; the more your surroundings begin to distort. Trees and buildings around you will seem to disappear, until the ground is flat and there is nothing for miles except the creature, dancing before you. As you continue to watch it, it will approach you little by little. It only becomes more mesmerizing the closer it gets. When it’s at an uncomfortably close distance, you will be able to see its eyes. Its eyes are not that of a dog though; its eyes are white, with solid black pupils that stays locked on yours. Its mouth stays ajar, revealing that it has absolutely no teeth; nothing but blackish looking gums. Its expression almost looks as if it was surprised. You cannot allow it to become too close to you, for it gains more control over you the closer it gets. But just remember that it cannot approach you if you do not look at or pay it any attention. The creature may moan lightly to get your attention and will begin to sob and cry the longer you ignore it. When you hide in your home, you will hear it brushing up against your windows and it will peer inside and look in at you through any cracks in the blinds or curtains. You mustn’t heed it any attention, lest this will continue on and on. You should not attempt to hide in a closet or anyplace that does not have a direct link to the outside of your house, for it will come inside and wait outside the door to the room and there will be no way to escape. While you try to sleep, you will feel it watching you. You mustn’t allow it to know if you are awake. It comes into your room at night, hoping to fill your dreams with its appearance. If you keep your eyes shut and breathe normally, it will leave before the sun comes back up. From time to time it will disappear and then reappear, but just as long as it does not know that you can see it and you are aware of it, it cannot hurt you. Category:Monsters Category:Animals